prom with a sap
by onelovewonderwoman
Summary: Infatuated with Peter Parker, you all but die when he asks you to be his date to prom; only to remember that it was just a back up plan.
1. prom

The train ride to Midtown High was nothing short of uneventful. The day had been gloomy and wet; rain pouring from every direction.

Walking into the school, kids had been wringing out their hair and sweaters. Most looked upset that the weekend had ended and week had begun with such a slow start.

You, despite trudging your way into the school and class, had felt happy. The rain was something you like a lot; it was something your family chastised you for, but you found joy in the grey clouds and incessant tapping of the water.

When you'd plopped down in English class, you placed your elbow on the desk and leaned your chin in the palm of your hand, staring in front of you with a dazed look. A boy had been sitting in front of you; one who you admired very much.

Peter Parker was one of the best students in Midtown High. He was only a Sophomore too, as you were, and he never ceased to correct teachers when they made mistakes presenting. He was a member of the Decathlon team, led by Liz Allan; everyone knew he liked her. A lot.

You couldn't help but stare at the boy everyday, anytime you could. You liked how his brown hair fell into his eyes at times, and his chocolate brown eyes would widen in confrontation by Flash Thompson, or a teacher, or anyone really. You remember when he used to have a stutter back when you'd first seen him in the fifth grade.

Speaking between the two of you stayed to a minimum; he didn't know you all that well, the occasional project only ever happening where the two of you would talk.

As it turns, today, things were going to change.

When your teacher walked into the room as class started, she announced that she'd chosen people who she doesn't think knows each other well to work on and end of year project on getting to know everything about each other.

At first you groaned along with the rest of the class, until your name got called by the teacher,

"Y/N and Peter, you'll be together on this project."

Your eyes widened and your ears couldn't hear anything else after that. Your mouth stayed agape as Peter turned and waved at you, giving you a small smile. You gave an open mouthed, nervous smile back at the boy until he turned back around to his friend, Ned, internally scolding yourself for having made such a stupid face.

This was going to be a long month.

It was only two days after the teacher had announced the project that you were heading over to the Parker apartment to start the project with the boy. You'd reminded yourself countless times not to answer questions for Peter himself, as you already knew so much about him by just observing.

Knocking on the door, your feet shifted from one another in nervousness, waiting for someone to answer. The door opened suddenly after, revealing a messy haired Peter in a Midtown sweatshirt, smiling while saying,

"Hey, Y/N," he moved for you to get in, "What's up?"

You smiled for a moment before your lips pulled back into a line in nervousness, eyes slightly wide and eyebrows raised in worry as you scanned the room, stepping in,

"Nothing," you paused slightly and turned back to look at him, face still worried and nervous as you smiled, "Nothing much."

"Kay," he said breathlessly, you guessed he'd been doing something before he answered, "Well, um, come on. We can, we can work in my room."

He nodded his head to over to the door farther down the narrow hall. You nodded, waiting for him to take the lead. He walked ahead of you as you followed. Opening the door, you saw the room was only slightly messy. A couple of shirts, with the usual science pun on them, were scattered across the floor, the bed wasn't completely made, and books had been left open on the desk in the corner along with uncapped highlighters.

"Sorry for the huge mess," he smiled sheepishly, kicking a shirt to the side as he turned to you, "I sort of forgot about us working on the project today."

You smiled, "It's fine."

You watched as Peter walked over to his desk, picking up a pencil, and began tapping on his notebook, then looking up,

"So, what're some of your hobbies?"

A month went had gone by; a very, very blissful month for you. You'd spent so much time with Peter during that time to work on the project, luckily not embarrassing yourself, and getting to know the boy even more than you did before.

You had gotten a lot closer; he'd even admitted his crush everyone knew his had on Liz Allan. It was a very sad moment for you especially; you've come to realize that you'd not only admired him, but fallen completely and utterly in love with him.

You were happy, however, that he trusted you that much to tell you about something so personal; something that doesn't even have to be on the project.

You were thankful for the time you had with the boy, hoping to keep a friendship alive. There have been times where you thought it could be more. There have been times where the two of you sat too close to be friendly, or hugs longer than they should be.

There was even a time when you'd almost kissed him, full on, when it was interrupted by his aunt May walking in. He never talked about it with you; never brought it up after that.

His aunt May loved you though.

You'd met her the second time you came over. She would go on the say that you were the first girl he's ever brought home, and would gush over you at times.

She knew, though, about your crush; she confronted you about it the fourth time you'd come over, saying she'd keep it a secret, but told you that you couldn't forever. You could never stop blushing when you'd come in with Peter and she'd wink at you, pointing at him. His aunt May was one interesting woman.

After that month had gone by, you were then sitting in Peter's room, on his bed, working on the project, when he suddenly stopped asking you questions, almost thinking something over,

"Hey," you waved your hand to grab his attention once again, laughing a bit as you said, "You good?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just," he shook his head a bit before looking back up at you, his deep brown eyes meeting your E/C ones, "I was just thinking, since the both of us don't have a date to Prom next week, that maybe we could go together? I mean it's fine if you don't want to-,"

"No!" You said suddenly, making the boy's eyes widen, "I mean - I mean, yes, I'd like to go with you."

You gave him a sheepish smile as he grinned back at you. You felt your heart flutter as the boy resumed asking questions.

You were going to prom with Peter Parker; you were going to prom with the boy you love.

Throughout the next week, you spent your time picking out a beautiful dress in hopes of Peter liking it. Your mother had insisted on doing the whole 'Shebang' and booking hair and nail appointments, along with make up. To say that you were simply excited would be an understatement.

You walked into the school, the day before prom, feeling happy and fuzzy on the inside. Seeing Peter and Ned, who you've become good friends with through the brown haired boy, at their lockers, you walked over. Peter had been talking animatedly about something; his face was filled with excited and disbelief, hands flying everywhere as he expressed his excitement to his best friend,

"It's happening, Ned, it's really happening!"

You grinned at the two, eyes closing slightly as you asked Peter, "What's got you so excited, Parker?"

His head shot to you, eyes wide and smile still implanted on his face, "I'm going to prom with Liz Allan!"

Your eyebrows furrowed as your grin fell from your face, "What?"

He said even louder and more excited, smile widening, "I'm going to prom with Liz Allan! Can you believe it, Y/N!"

You looked down as you muttered, "No, I can't." Looking back up, you saw Peter still gushing to Ned about how long he's waiting for Liz to like him back. What about how long you waited for him to like you back?

You felt tears in your eyes as your lip and chin quivered only slightly, "Peter," you said loud enough to gather his attention, looking at you with puppy dog eyes that would make you melt in any other situation, "I thought we were going together."

"I mean, yeah," he gave you a half smile, "But that was when we didn't have dates."

You shook your head, "Yeah, but-,"

"Y/N," Peter gave you a look of desperation, "I've waiting so long for this. Liz finally likes me back! You don't get what that's like!"

You nodded aggressively, sucking in a breath before mumbling, "Okay, fine. Go with her. I obviously don't understand."

With those final words, you stalked off to your first class; wanting to get away from the thick headed boy, leaving said boy confused.

You shed quite some tears that night, cancelled all your appointments, and ignored your whole family.

You spent the night, and day of the prom, in your bedroom. You binged any show you could find, attempting to keep your mind off the boy who just kept crawling back in. You'd already gone through multiple mini tubs of ice cream.

Realizing that you completely ran out of ice cream, and were desperate for more as any other heartbroken girl, you decided to pause the episode of Riverdale you'd been watching, get up, and check the time.

 _8:56 p.m._

You still had time; stores hadn't closed yet since it was Saturday.

Putting on a sweater over your t-shirt and slipping on some shoes, you headed out of your apartment. After walking out of the complex doors, you took in a deep breath of fresh air.

It's been hard to get the nerdy boy off your mind. Harder than you thought; especially after the project.

Walking through the streets, you looked around, realizing how quiet and eerie it felt that night. No one had been around, lights were off in most apartments and some street lights flickered.

It was sudden when someone had grabbed you and pinned you onto an alleyway wall. You could feel a man's breath on your neck as he smiled maliciously against it, his teeth grazing,

"Hey," he moved his face in front of yours, pinning him body against yours so no more space was left in between, "You wanna have some fun, baby?"

You cringed away, his breath wreaked of alcohol as he slurred his words, eyes heavily hooded.

You attempted to push the man away as best as you could, whimpering when he slammed you back into the brick wall.

"Come on now," he brought his lips to your neck and press a kiss, whispering in your ear, "Don't be like that." He bite down on your ear, making you scream for help at the top of your lungs, terrified of what the man would do to you.

You felt the man hook his thumbs over your pants, about to pull them down, when they disappeared suddenly. You opened your eyes and saw that he'd been flung across to the opposing wall, now webbed to it by the hands.

"Now, buddy," Spider-Man had flipped in, saving you from a terrible fate, "I don't think that's how you should be treating a lady."

You watched as the man fought back against the restrains, still in sober enough to realize _his_ terrible fate.

"You wanna say sorry to the lady?" He gestured for you to come over to him, doing so and putting an arm over your shoulders, "She's waiting."

The man spat at him, spewing out the words, "Fuck you, Bug-Boy."

"Wrong answer!" Spider-Man outstretched his hand, webbing the man's mouth but keeping his nose unwebbed for him to breath.

You stared at the man all webbed up, getting chills over your spin as you thought of what could've happened if the Spider-Man hadn't shown up.

"Ma'am," he turned to you, eyes on his suit morphing as he expressed different emotions, "Are you okay?"

You nodded slowly before asking, "How did you know this was happening?"

"Theft happened a couple blocks down. Stopped them on time, then I heard a scream," he looked at you in what you assumed was concern, as his voice was full of it when he said, "Maybe I should take you home."

You looked up at him, giving a great full smile as he told you to hold onto him. Soon, you were swinging through the city under his arm. You closed your eyes halfway through, realizing that you now had a fear of heights, but soon landed on top of a building; your apartment complex.

"Thanks," you said to the hero, "For saving me back there."

"It's what I do," he paused, "What're you doing out now, anyway? I heard there's, like, this huge prom thing going on at this school for smart people. I'm - I'm just saying cause you look like a smart girl and everything, so…"

"Yeah, there is," your voice lowered a bit, being reminded of Peter, "I just - I'm just not going cause of this thing with a boy I like. He just bailed and stuff. It's nothing really, doesn't matter anyway. It's just a stupid prom. Not like I was excited for it or anything."

"A guy bailed on you?" He paused, "Like, the one you like?"

You smiled sadly, "Yeah."

"That's pretty douchey."

"Yeah, it is," you looked to the ground, "I mean it's not like he knew or anything. He just likes this other girl, and it's whatever."

You looked back up to see Spider-Man shrug, "You never really know," he grabbed your hand from your side, "Just don't give up on the guy so easily. He might come along. Who knows, maybe he completely blew it with his date tonight or something. Maybe he realized he'd rather be there with you and feels guilty or something."

You shook your head and scoffed lightly, giving a hopeless smile, "Yeah, I doubt it."

You saw Spider-Man nod once before dropping your hand and moving to the edge of the building.

Before he could go, you said aloud, "Thank you, again."

He nodded at you in recognition and swung away soon after.

Sighing, you realized that maybe there's truth to Spider-Man's words; especially after you realized that you never gave him your address.

You thought to yourself and chuckled lowly, ' _Thanks for saving me, Parker.'_


	2. sap

You'd spent all of Sunday, after the prom had happened, anxious and waiting for Monday to finally make an appearance.

What Spider-Man had said to you that night made you rethink all of what feelings you thought Peter had towards you; especially since you were 95.8% sure it was him underneath the webslingers mask.

' _What would I say to him anyway?,'_ you spent your time over the weekend thinking, " _Hey, I know you're a mutant spider guy and that you may have some feelings for me or something. How was your weekend?"_

Maybe it wouldn't be the best approach, which is why you improvised when you'd walked up to the lean boy at his locker on another dreary, rainy day,

"Hey, Peter, what's up, my dude?"

Your eyes widened at your own words, smiling open mouthed and nervously when Peter turned around and gave you a questionable look, "Nothing much, my… dudette."

You nodded once before turning around to leave as your face began to turn a furious red, only to be stopped by Peter grabbing onto your wrist and pulling you back to face him, "Listen, Y/N," he interlaced his hand with yours, looking straight into your eyes, "I really want to say sorry, for, you know, the other day. That wasn't cool, I shouldn't have bailed on you like that."

You let out a loud, nervous laugh, earning looks from bystanders and confusion from Peter, "What's…, what's going on with you?"

You look down at your interlocked hands, noticing a small, black bracelet peaking from underneath his sweater sleeve. Your head quickly shot up to face him again as you squeaked, "Nothing!"

"Y/N…,"

"I'm fine!" You let go of Peter's hand, slowly beginning to back away from the boy, "Everything's fine, Peter-Man!"

Your eyes widened even larger at your words, speaking even louder as you corrected yourself, "Peter, you the Man! Yeah, that's what I meant. Peter, you the Man, 'cause it takes a man to apologize, ya know?"

You laughed nervously again as you accidentally knocked shoulders with someone passing by, "Catch ya later, Webslinge - I mean amazing English speaker! 'Cause you speak the English language really well!"

You turned away from the boy, who'd been baffled by your strange behaviour, and speed walked to your next class.

—

You'd managed to ignore Peter the first half of the day, even in English class, where you'd watched a pointless video because of the project having already been finished just before prom.

Lunch hour, however, came to a start, and a you found yourself cornered by a chatty Ned before you could make your way anywhere other than the cafeteria.

"So," you walked with Ned to the cafeteria, the boy not letting you leave, "Why didn't you come to the prom? I mean, I know about the whole Peter thing, but I really missed you there, and so did MJ…, well as much as she can miss someone."

"I just wasn't up for it," the two of you sat at the usual table, having yet to see Peter make an appearance, "I wasn't even that excited anyways, it's just a stupid little dance."

"That's not what the tears on Saturday night say." Michelle spoke up from the far side of the table, eyes never leaving her book.

You stared at the girl in disbelief before being cut out of your trance when a new body sat down next to Ned,

"Hey," you looked over to see that Peter was talking to you, eyebrows raised in both amusement and care, "Are you okay? I don't really know what was happening this morning, but I know it wasn't normal for you."

You nodded vigorously, "I'm fine, Spider-Ma- you have long legs like a spider, man!" You shot up from your seat, "Yeah, that's why you run pretty well now. 'Cause of your daddy long legs!"

Both boys stared at you wide eyed in confusion, Ned seeing the first to speak up, "Y/N… are you okay?"

You nodded, eyes just as wide as the boys'.

"You know," Peter stood from his seat just as you had, "May really wouldn't mind; maybe we should just skip third and fourth and go to your place."

You shook your head, smiling nervously, "Really, I'm fine, hero - heroine! The Dark Heroine, I've been reading the shit out of that book. Michelle," you shouted at the girl, making her look up in discontent and bored ness, "Great book, you should try it sometime."

The girl squinted in annoyance before turning back, making you turn to face Peter and Ned once again,

"Okay," Peter clapped his hands, "We're going home. Ned, text me the homework for today."

Peter didn't give you any time to protest, simply grabbing onto your arm and leading you out of the cafeteria after a final thumbs up from Ned.

"Peter," you said once you made it out the doors of the school, "I'm telling you, I'm fine!"

He gave you a bored look, sighing as he stopped when you did, letting go of your arm. His face suddenly changed into one of hurt and regret, "Is this about the prom? I mean, you've avoided me all day in school today; you didn't even throw a paper ball at the back of my head like you usually do when we watch a video in English."

It's true. Ever since the third week of the project, after you'd thrown a paper ball to get his attention away from Ned to yourself, you found yourself doing it ever since.

"No," you sighed, "It's not that…, not entirely."

"Then what is it? Y/N, I'm your…, friend, you know you can trust me."

"I don't know, it's just, the other night, when you guys were at prom," you paused for a moment, "I went out. There was this guy, he was really drunk, and he almost…, you know."

Peter feigned shock at your revelation, uttering, "Oh, wow. God, what happened?"

"Spider-Man saved me."

"Wow, that Spider-Man guy, a great man, huh? I actually met him, 'cause of the Stark internship. Solid dude." Peter spoke, voice wavering as he looked down at his shoes ever so often.

You shook your head, "Don't flatter yourself, Parker, you still ditched me for Liz Allan," you found yourself going on an unexpected tangent, "and to make it even better; you didn't even stay to be with the girl you've always wanted to be with! And those thing you said! What did you mean when you said you feel guilty and probably rather be there with me? Do you know how confused you've made me for the past two days-,"

"Wait," Peter cut you off, hands grabbing onto your shoulders, "How do you know about," his voice lowered, "Spider-Man?"

"You didn't ask for my address," you shrugged before your pent up annoyance had rekindled, "But don't try to change the subject! I've spent numerous amount of months dreaming of the day we'd be together in some way, a week planning for prom, a night crying over being rejected, and the other crying over confusion!"

Peter smiled gently at you, head turning to the side, "You really like me that much?"

"Duh," you squinted in annoyance, "What, do you have a brain the size of a spider too?"

"Ouch," Peter flinched, "But I'm gonna let that one slide 'cause I haven't been any better."

The hands that had been on your shoulders began to move, allowing Peter to wrap his arms around you to pull you into a hug.

"I like you that much too," Peter mumbled into your hair as he'd buried his face into it, "I'm sorry for being an ass on Friday."

"What about Liz?" Your arms sling loosely around Peter's waist, face buried in his chest, "If you like me so much, why did you ditch me for her?"

"I mean I've always had a thing for Liz, and I can't say I've gotten over it," he said, making you look up at him, mouth opening to protest until he spoke over you, "But I spent so much time with you, I started to fall for you without actually realizing it; and I knew I was when I saw you on prom night, just being…, you. I'm glad I was there to help you get away from that sick guy, but I shouldn't have been there in the first place. Neither should have you. You should've been at the prom with me, dancing with me. You shouldn't have been at home sad, all because I was such a stupid ass for letting you slip by me like that. I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Oh, that's a speech only a hero could make," you laughed before biting your lip, looking into the boy's doe eyes, "Thanks for saving me, Spider-Man; and thanks for being one of the biggest saps I will ever come across."

"Yeah, hopefully the only one."

Your mouth formed a grin, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on the boy's lips. After your lips parted, you leaned back and looked into his eyes once more, "You did it again, sap."

Peter rolled his eyes, letting out a throaty chuckle before grabbing your hand and leading you back into the school, only to have you shout in the halls,

"I'm dating Peter Parker, resident sap!"


End file.
